Raise Your Glasses
by hurriCADE
Summary: Beca doesn't want to wear her glasses because she thinks they make her look stupid; her girlfriends try to convince her otherwise. Triple Treble/ABC/Bechaubrey. Fluffy oneshot.


**A/N: Having some trouble with Shake Your Skeleton, and I had this oneshot roughly written out on my iPod, so I thought I'd fix it up and post it in the mean time. Not sure if I like it or not, cuz it sounds kind of awkward at times to me (I usually don't use present tense unless I'm writing more serious things, and I usually accompany it with second person) but this is how it turned out, so I decided to just leave it be. Hope you like it:3**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't. If I did, I wouldn't have to turn the movie off before the end out of dislike Dx (No offense to any Jeca fans of course, but just. No.)**

* * *

_'Beca's having a mini crisis. Are you busy?'_

Aubrey frowns as she reads Chloe's text, setting the pencil in her hand down on the table top. Her brows furrow in concern, and she stands from her chair, carefully placing her papers in her textbook before closing it. She had been working on her six page essay for Law class, assignment papers entirely covering her and Chloe's desk area, but it's not actually due for another week, so she isn't too worried about finishing it just yet. Reading over Chloe's text again, Aubrey slips on her shoes before exiting the apartment, typing out a response as she does so.

_'Be right over'_, she texts back, not waiting for a response before sliding her phone in her back pocket and speed walking out of the apartment building.

Aubrey makes it to Baker Hall in record time, journeying inside and heading quickly down the hall. Her head absentmindedly counts along with the dorm room numbers, stopping when she comes across Beca's, and she hardly has time to knock before the door is flung open and Chloe is pulling her in. She sees Beca whirl around quickly before she is even halfway in the room, the brunette turning her back to the two seniors and not even giving Aubrey the chance to see her face beforehand. Chloe shuts the door behind them, and for the first time Aubrey notices the redhead's annoyed expression, something she rarely saw on her usually chipper girlfriend.

"You texted Bree?" the brunette asks Chloe incredulously, still facing away from her two girlfriends.

"It's nice to see you too, Beca," Aubrey responds teasingly, raising an eyebrow at the brunette's turned back.

"Too bad Beca can't _see_ you," Chloe remarks at the DJ, crossing her arms. Beca, who still has her back to the two, grumbles in frustration. Aubrey glances between her girlfriends confusedly.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Aubrey asks slowly. Since Beca's clearly not going to elaborate, Chloe turns to the confused blond.

"Beca had to get glasses," the redhead explains, "but she doesn't want to wear them because she thinks they make her look stupid."

"Because they do," Beca chimes insistingly.

"You're being over-dramatic," Chloe replies back, turning her attention to the small DJ again.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"This is ridiculous," Chloe sighs exasperatedly, shaking her head at the immature argument her girlfriend somehow dragged her into. "You look just fine, babe."

"I look like a kid," Beca says in a pouting voice.

"I'm sure you don't look that bad, babe," Aubrey decides to chime in, interrupting the argument. It's an odd concept, to hear Chloe and Beca bickering; usually it's her and the small DJ going at it. It gives Aubrey a slightly unsettled feeling.

"I do, though," the brunette replies to Aubrey's statement.

"Becs, you need to wear them in order to see," Chloe reasons, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No I don't," Beca says insistingly, her arms moving up to remove the offending face piece before turning around to look at her girlfriends. "I can see perfectly fine without them," she insists with a grin, hiding the glasses behind her back. Chloe narrows her eyes at the challenge, raising a brow as she holds up three fingers.

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Beca's navy eyes shift to Chloe's hand, trying to see the outstretched digits normally. Aubrey begins to wonder if maybe Beca's _can_ see well enough without glasses, but after a few seconds the DJ huffs in frustration, squinting as she leans forward slightly.

"Um... Three?" she asks after a moments hesitation.

"That took way too long," Aubrey teases lightly, though she's mildly surprised at how bad her girlfriend's eyes actually are. Then again, the brunette had been complaining about being unable to see the whiteboard in her classes for quite awhile.

"See? You need to wear those glasses, babe," Chloe says, crossing her arms. Beca pouts at her girlfriends as she slumps her shoulders, knowing she's been beaten in this argument.

"C'mon Beca, I doubt it's as bad as you're making it out to be," Aubrey says reassuringly.

"She looks fine, I have no idea what she's freaking out over," Chloe sighs. "Just put them on again."

Beca hesitates, looking down as she shuffles her feet. "But..."

"Beca," Chloe says warningly. The brunette sighs heavily, looking a lot like a reprimanded child as she gives in under the redhead's sharp tone. She reluctantly brings the glasses out from behind her, hesitantly raising the frames up to her face and carefully slipping them on. Once they're in place Beca raises her gaze, looking at the two seniors in front of her with nervous eyes.

Aubrey takes in her girlfriend's updated appearance, the glasses accenting Beca's steel blue eyes and making them seem brighter and more captivating, and with the complimenting black frames and nervous puppy dog eyes, Aubrey can't help but chuckle at her girlfriend's cuteness. However, she instantly regrets it as Beca misinterprets the laugh, ripping the glasses off as self-consciousness adorns her face. Chloe casts Aubrey a chastising glance, moving to comfort the distraught brunette, but Aubrey beats her to it, bringing Beca into a comforting hug.

"Oh sweetie," the blond coos guiltily, stroking soft brown locks as Beca nestles her head against Aubrey's neck. "I wasn't laughing because they look weird on you. I was laughing because you look so adorable, I find it ridiculous that you could even think you look weird in them."

Chloe joins the hug, wrapping her arms around Beca from behind. "And that's exactly how I saw it. Becs, you look just fine."

"I don't look, I dunno, stupid or weird?" Beca asks, voice muffled in Aubrey's shoulder.

"Of course not, babe," Chloe whispers reassuringly into the Beca's ear. Aubrey leans back so she can see the brunette, brushing a lock of hair away from her face as Chloe nuzzles the side of Beca's neck.

"If anything, they make you look smarter, sexier, and cuter. I have no idea what you're freaking out over," the blond says.

Beca feels Chloe nod against her shoulder. "Not to mention hotter, and even more beautiful," the redhead adds. The DJ bites her lip nervously.

"... Promise?" she asks unsurely.

"Definitely."

"Of course."

Beca contemplates for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay fine, I'll wear the stupid glasses," she caves. Aubrey casts her an encouraging smile, placing a sweet kiss on the DJ's lips. Chloe's hand drifts down Beca's arm, gently easing the glasses from the brunette's fingers. As Aubrey and Beca pull away, Chloe turns the smaller girl's head toward her, slipping the glasses gently on Beca's face before placing a kiss on her nose. Beca chuckles, moving her head forward to capture Chloe's lips in a quick kiss before the three pull apart.

"Finally," Chloe says, grinning. "I swear, I have the two most stubborn girlfriends in the world."

"Hey!" Aubrey chimes with fake annoyance. "What did I do this time?" The redhead gives an apologetic grin, pecking Aubrey quickly on the lips.

"You didn't do anything," Chloe reassures her, pulling away.

"You're just stubborn," Beca adds teasingly, and Aubrey rolls her eyes with a smile, lightly shoving the brunette.

"Watch it Mitchell," she says warningly. Beca only grins innocently.

Chloe chuckles at the two's behavior. "You have to admit you are _both_ pretty stubborn though," she says. Aubrey rolls her eyes as the DJ smiles sheepishly.

"I suppose."

"Maybe."

Chloe shakes her head, laughing. "Now c'mon, why don't we go out and grab something to eat?" she suggests. Beca's hands immediately go up to her glasses, and Aubrey and Chloe worry she's going to take them off, but to their relief she only readjusts them.

"These are gonna take some getting used to," she admits, blinking her eyes a few times. The Bella co-captains both smile reassuringly at her, grabbing each of Beca's hands as they gently lead her out the door. Aubrey shuts the door behind them, and the DJ's insecurities are soon forgotten as the three make their way across the quad, joking, flirting and laughing as they head to the nearest café.

* * *

**A/N: Anna Kendrick looks so sexy in glasses:3**

**Random question: do you find glasses on someone attractive? Or no? Do you have glasses yourself? I have them; I've had them for so long I feel like I look funny without them. And I'd definitely say I like the look of glasses on others; they can make a person look so sexy and cute:3 They have to suit the person who's wearing them though, you know? Not to say people without glasses are unattractive though, I'm just saying glasses can be attractive xP What about you?**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
